stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Rising
"Delta Rising" was the sixty-seventh Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge and the second challenge of 's Season 9.5. It contained three segmented challenges within it. Challenge #1 - The Delta We Left Behind "The Delta We Left Behind" was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was posted by Star Trek Online Forum community manager pwecaptainsmirk. :The news has spread throughout Starfleet, the High Council, even amongst D'Tans Republic. They are going back to the Delta Quadrant. Back to clean up Janeway's mess? To finish off the Borg? Or to draw more attention to the Alpha and Beta Quadrants? The Voyager crew made first contact with more species than any other in the Federations history. Not all of them were so eager to befriend them. But now they make the call for you and I to join their expedition. To reestablish old ties, and perhaps strengthen new ones. What lies ahead for the Captains of in ? What mysteries and pitfalls await you, and your crew as they take a leap of faith halfway across our galaxy? Entries *"Delta Rising" by Hawku *"Aen'rhien Vailiuri" by Challenge #2 - There's Always Some Strings Attached "There's Always Some Strings Attached" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was written by Star Trek Online Forum user Aten66. :After the most recent Jenolan Accords, the Federation, KDF, and Romulan Republic have entered into a tense, but established, peaceable relationship. Federation and KDF forces have opened their once closed borders, letting enemies-turned-allies across their borders once again, and allowing more open discussions between all three galactic powers. :Of course not all are happy with the peaceable relations between these powers, and one such agent of discord has gone rogue. A Section 31 operative has gone renegade, targeting Romulan, Klingon, and even Federation vessels, labeling them all as enemies, either as Undine traitors or Iconian pawns. Your Captain has been targeted next, labeled as the Iconian's greatest puppet, the one who was always there at the right time, and the wrong time. They know all you strengths, and all your weaknesses. How will your captain handle it this time? Entries *"There's Always Some Strings Attached" by Hawku Challenge #3 - Episode ReWrite - - " "Episode ReWrite - TNG - Hide & Q" was the third and final of the three challenges within the overall challenge. It was posted by Star Trek Online Forum community manager pwecaptainsmirk. :You are alerted to a class epsilon distress signal from the dilithium mining facility in the Eta Eridani sector block. En route to the mining colony at high warp, your ship is suddenly trapped in a familiar force field grid. In a blinding flash, suddenly you recognize Q himself as he appears on your bridge. With his usual bluster and flair, Q informs you that after studying your recent adventures for some time, the Q Continuum is very impressed by you. So much so, that they have graced you with their generosity. "The Continuim brings you a wondrous gift Mon Capitaine! The gift of impossible dreams." You tell Q that you will happily listen to his offer, after the conclusion of your current rescue mission. Q, however, disagrees, and in another blinding flash, you and your senior staff are suddenly teleported to a barren world of Q's own creation. Bewildered, you listen to Q as he makes one of your group an offer. An offer that only the Q Continuim could make. The offer, to become Q. The question is, which one of you will be asked to accept such a generous gift? AS well as how this "gift" will affect you and your loyal crew... External links *Delta Rising on the Arc Forums Category:Star Trek Online